An Attractive Goat
'An Attractive Goat' is the seventh episode of Survivor: Iceland. Story Night 19 Getting back to camp from tribal council, Eli is shocked by how the votes went down. He thought that Roodman had gathered enough numbers to keep himself safe, but Roodman is now out of the game. Day 20 Windo starts to evaluate his position in the game and thinks about how he can get himself further along. He looks to his own alliance and sees two big threats to him in Ashton and Edge. Eli also looks at his game and realizes he needs to drastically improve his situation if he’s going to stand a chance of making it any further in the game. He talks to the members of the Upphaf alliance and tries to convince them to keep him around. Day 21 Eldfell have their first individual reward challenge, and the reward is a tactical advantage. They are split into three teams of three, and the winning team wins the opportunity to find out the entire voting history of the game. This means that they will know exactly who voted for whom at every stage of the game and what people are lying about. Ashton, Edge and Hey are on the blue team, Eli, Windo and Platypus on the orange team and James, John and Chaz on the black team. Ashton comes up with a plan. This means that the blue team wins, so only people within Ashton’s alliance gets information. Ashton expects there to be few surprises, but he realizes that Hey and Windo are tighter than he thought when he sees that Hey was the second vote for Nico, not Fred. Windo keeps thinking about possibly being able to take out Ashton and Edge. In order to do this, he needs votes from the Byrja side of the tribe, and to do that he wants to create genuine relationships with each of them so he can understand what makes them tick. Day 22 Eldfell have another individual immunity challenge, and this time Edge wins it. After the immunity challenge the tribe is also informed that the next person voted out will become the first member of the jury. Back at camp, Ashton immediately springs into action to come up with a plan. The obvious choice is just to vote off another member of Byrja, but he’s getting scared by James. He's still nervous that James might catch wind of the plan and play his idol, so he still wants to split votes. However, Ashton doesn’t trust Chaz not to snitch on him, so he doesn’t tell him the full plan. Chaz thinks that Eli is the one that’s going to get the votes. Day 23 Windo doesn’t like the fact that Ashton has enough power that he can just choose to blindside people like James at any moment, so he decides to fight back against it and tells James what’s happening. Windo also tells the full vote-splitting plan to Chaz, and Chaz decides that he wants to be a mastermind in this vote, so he tells James to play his idol on Eli. He comes to Ashton tell him what he’s done, and Ashton is pissed. Ashton decides that it’s too risky with the idol involved and they should vote off Platypus instead. Ashton tells the other Upphafs what his new plan is, and Windo tells James to keep his trust. James tells this to Chaz who tells it to Ashton, and the information goes in a full circle again. Ashton figures out that Windo’s the one who leaked the plan. People start to get confused because the plan keeps on changing, and Edge wants to take advantage of this when he thinks some people might still be voting for Eli. He thinks that of Platypus and Eli, Eli is the bigger threat because he’s actually playing the game. Windo, meanwhile, is starting to think that this could be his big opportunity to blindside Ashton. He tells Eli to vote for Ashton and he tries to figure out how he could go about getting numbers for the blindside. He gets very nervous about the vote because, getting closer to tribal council, less people are talking about the plan to him. Edge is very uncertain about how the vote is going to go down because so many different plans have been thrown around, but he thinks that he himself is going to be safe from the vote. People keep on coming to Ashton with different thoughts and he’s not sure what to make of them. At tribal council, nobody is quite sure how things are going to turn out. There are several different plans all going into the pot, and four different people receive votes. Ashton gets a vote and Chaz gets a vote, but other than the votes are all between Platypus and Eli. Their votes from other people are equal, but Platypus did not submit a vote and received a self-vote, which resulted in his own elimination. He therefore voted himself out of the game. Voting Confessionals Tribal Council Challenges Reward Challenge: Run 3 Infinite Mode The tribe was split into three teams of three. Each member of each team had to compete in Run 3 Infinite Mode. The team with the highest cumulative score won reward. Immunity Challenge: Doodle Jump Everybody had to play Doodle Jump. The person with the highest score won immunity. Trivia * Platypus is the first person post-merge to self-vote when they were being voted off. He is also the first person to determine the result of a vote with his own self-vote. * Ashton had the most confessionals this episode, with 7. ** John, Mont, and Platypus all had none. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes